


난 영원한 너의 피터팬

by Kleine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, генная инженерия, подразумевается смерь персонажа и недостаточное количество ангста по данному поводу</p>
            </blockquote>





	난 영원한 너의 피터팬

_Все дети рано или поздно вырастают. Кроме одного._

 

Пак Чанёль появляется на свет ненастным днем в конце ноября, когда шквальный ветер бьется о стекла окон больничного корпуса, а дождь заливает потемневший асфальт тротуаров и широкополосных автострад. Его абсолютно здорового, генетически модифицированного, а потому почти совершенного близнеца, на чью долю должно было выпасть имя и полноценная жизнь одного из девяти с половиной миллиардов жителей земного шара, так и не удается реанимировать. Посиневшее от асфиксии крошечное тельце уносят из операционной в тот момент, когда Чанёль, не без основательной помощи шокированного медицинского персонала, все-таки делает первый самостоятельный вдох. Все убеждены, что он не протянет и недели, как полагается детям Немезиды - слабым естественным зародышам, вносящим хаос в выхолощенный генофонд, волею судьбы и IV расовой Конвенции обреченным принять на себя все генетические отклонения, физические несовершенства и неприспособленность к существованию. Все ошибаются.

\--

\- ...Я понятия не имею, кто взболтал твою колу, - честным голосом заверяет Чанёль, пятясь к подъездной лестнице, и тут же опрокидывается навзничь, не заметив подвернувшуюся под ноги одинокую картонную коробку. - Какой дебил оставил тут это?!

Чжондэ, наконец, отвлекается от созерцания безнадежно испорченной некогда белоснежной рубашки. Бэкхен решает, что можно прервать акт дружеской поддержки и перестать душить, вернее, обнимать его шею. 

\- Вот видишь, - наставительным тоном поучает он, - наглядный пример правила бумеранга.

Ифань протягивает руку Чанёлю, который барахтается на полу, не желая отпускать огромный пакет с едой из ближайшего китайского ресторанчика.

\- Ничего не хрустнуло? Проверь.

\- Привет, - доносится сверху незнакомый голос и все, как один, поднимают головы. На лестничном пролете в льющихся через боковое окно лучах заходящего солнца красуются две ноги умеренной волосатости в ярко-зеленых вьетнамках. Большой палец левой дружелюбно шевелится. - Чжан Исин, - поясняет их обладатель, который, быстро поклонившись, продолжает спускаться по ступенькам, - э-э... ваш новый сосед?

\- Откуда мне знать, - бубнит Чанёль, одной рукой машинально ощупывая наверняка ушибленное при падении бедро. - Я не Нострадамус.

В это время у Бэкхена происходит автоматическая активация режима "природное обаяние", жертвами которого регулярно становятся сотрудники службы доставки пиццы, прочие представители сферы услуг и случайные прохожие. Не умолкая ни на секунду, он успевает изложить свою краткую биографию, вкусовые пристрастия и примерное расписание на ближайшую неделю, выдав напоследок:

\- А это мои друзья-ботаники, они здесь живут. Давай они помогут тебе с вещами?

За его спиной Ифань, на лице которого в худшие времена сложно отыскать намек на эмоцию, безмолвно и абсолютно беззастенчиво разглядывает вновь прибывшего. Чжондэ все еще безмолвно оплакивает трагическую гибель любимой рубашки. Чанёль окидывает взглядом видавший виды рояль, две гитары, гору коробок в углу, и, решительно задрав подбородок, направляется к лестнице.

\- Мама не велит мне разговаривать с незнакомцами.

\- Чанёль, наш любимчик. Он иногда такой, привыкай, - закатывает глаза Бэкхен. - Это У Ифань, - тем временем продолжает он, выталкивая вперед очередную жертву. Впрочем, подобное сравнение к последнему едва ли применимо, поскольку взгляд, которого удостаивается Бэкхен, определенно проецирует нечто вроде "смерть от пыток". Тем не менее, он умеренно-вежливо кланяется, протягивает руку, осторожно сжимает прохладные пальцы Исина, который, вспыхнув румянцем, мямлит что-то неразборчивое. Бэкхен шумно вздыхает.

\- Рад знакомству. А это кто? - преувеличено заинтересовано спрашивает Исин, с неохотой отводя взгляд.

\- Ким Чжондэ, - щебечет Бэкхен. - Он немой.

"Немой", в свою очередь, лихорадочно прячется за огромной потрепанной папкой, намереваясь прикрыть очевидные последствия ланча, разражается возмущенной тирадой, из которой удается вычленить только "я" и "придурок". Глаза Исина медленно округляются.

\- С ума сойти, - театрально шепчет Бэкхен, прикрывая рот ладонью. - За все эти три года он не проронил ни слова!

\- Не слушай его, - подает голос Ифань, слегка растягивая губы, разом растеряв львиную долю величественной неприступности, и толкает Бэкхена локтем под ребра. - Он просто подвисает, когда волнуется.

Исин ободряюще улыбается. Пунцовый от смущения Чжондэ опускает ресницы.

\- Ничего-ничего, когда он к тебе привыкнет, вы сможете нормально поговорить, - обещает Бэкхен, - лет так через пять. Может быть.

Ифань испускает долгий вздох мученика.

 

\- Лифт давно не работает? - осведомляется Исин, когда они останавливаются на пролете между вторым и третьим этажами, чтобы немного передохнуть. Рояль насмешливо поблескивает в их сторону полированной крышкой.

\- Да сколько я себя здесь помню, - проводит рукой по волосам Ифань. Чжондэ согласно кивает.

\- Ну все, отдохнули, вперед! - командует Бэкхен, упирая руки в бока. - Эй, Ким, возьми немного вправо! Ифань, не поднимай так высоко! - на этом месте пальцы Исина оказываются зажаты между ребром инструмента и стеной. Негромко вскрикнув, он одергивает руку. Чжондэ и Ифань едва не съезжают к нижнему пролету. Рояль удается затолкать на четвертый этаж лишь через час.

\--

В это сложно поверить, но безоговорочное большинство сверстников Исина без ума от Чанёля. Младшие откровенно побаиваются его вздорного нрава и тяжелой руки; старшекурсники его обожают. Девчонки мечтательно зовут его Питером Пэном. Исин не считает себя гением социальных взаимодействий, однако подобная немотивированная приязнь не может не настораживать. Да еще и Питер Пэн, - Исин мстительно усмехается, - Чонсу-хён рассказывал, ученые доказали, что он был геем. Или речь шла о Робин Гуде?

\- Ты сегодня мне принес... - заводит рэп-речитатив Бэкхен - не слишком умело, следует признать.

\- Гидравлический насос, - бурчит Чанёль, болтая ногами от нетерпения. До конца занятий остаются считанные минуты, но они вынуждены торчать у мед.кабинета. Исин не совсем понимает, с какой стати Чанёля тащат на рентген или МРТ всякий раз, стоит ему влететь в неудачно расположенный предмет мебели или прыгнуть вниз с середины лестничного пролета. Может, старая травма или затянувшиеся боли роста, связанные с поздним развитием скелета - он читал об этом. От скуки, от того, что нечем занять руки (любая техника в больничном павильоне строго-настрого запрещена), он принимается разглядывать линии на ладонях.

\- Ты нихрена не уникален, - неожиданно окликает его Чанёль. Большие круглые глаза зло сощурены, коротко остриженные волосы агрессивно топорщатся, - у тебя такая же голова, задница и член, как у них, - он резко кивает на сгрудившихся на низком диванчике приятелей, настороженно следящих за их недодиаолгом, - как и у всех.

\- А сам-то? - досадливо морщится Исин. Изнутри накатывает шероховатое раздражение. Свяжись только со слабоумными.

\- А я - совсем другое дело, - в голосе Чанёля явственно различимо самодовольство. Исин примерно в курсе, сколько стоит его тачка с личным водителем, да и одежда на нем, какой бы небрежно-измятой она ни выглядела к концу любого дня, явно не из отдела для простых смертных.

\- Ну хватит, - негромко вклинивается Ифань.

Нарисовавшуюся в конце коридора медсестру с белой папкой, полной снимков, Бэкхен встречает в буквальном смысле с распростертыми объятиями. Отнюдь не молодая женщина успевает опешить от таких нежностей. Чжондэ ненавязчиво тянет Исина в сторону ближайшего Старбакса за углом, разглагольствуя на тему острой нехватки кофеина. Все это слишком нарочито, чтобы не остаться незамеченным, но эти трое намерены оберегать секрет Чанёля, каким бы он ни был, до самого конца.

День рождения Чжондэ они отмечают в любимом караоке-баре именинника. К удивлению Исина, Чанёль отнюдь недурно читает рэп. Если все разговоры об умениях, которыми тот беззастенчиво хвалится, соответствуют истине хотя бы на пятьдесят процентов, шансы заслужить уважение многократно возрастают. Не то, чтобы Исин был настроен против Чанёля, но его личная справедливость не предусматривает снисхождения к тем, кто по-хорошему заслуживает хорошего пинка за многочисленные выходки и отсутствие почтения к старшим. Каким бы младшим и любимым отпрыском этот "кто" ни был. И все же, Исин просматривает собранное Ифанем общее расписание на ближайший семестр, умышленно выбирая те же предметы, отчасти потому, что он так и не удосужился обзавестись прочими приятельскими связями, но больше из-за странной привязанности к его новой компании, отрицать которую было бы попросту бессмысленно, но вот озвучивать совершенно необязательно.

 

\- Сколько кефира нужно выпить, чтобы как следует накидаться? - Чанёль, беззаботно раскачивается на задних ножках стула. В левой руке зажат планшет, в правой опасно поблескивает перо "Паркера".

\- Сядь нормально, - моментально одергивает его Ифань. Даже приложив минимум усилий из сферы наблюдательности станет очевидно, что всякий считает благополучие Чанёля своей первостепенной задачей на каждый день. Нет, в самом деле, что в нем такого? Пусть они знакомы всего два месяца, порой он несет столь непроходимую чушь, что впору хвататься за голову. - И ручку положи.

\- Да, мамочка, - полузадушено бормочет Чанёль, со стуком приземляясь. На краткий миг в гостиной воцаряется первозданная тишина, однако для неуемного темперамента Чанёля это оказывается слишком. - "50 оттенков серого", - бубнит он, большим пальцем загоняя ползунок в самый низ списка литературы двадцать первого века, в то время как левая рука расправляется с вызывающе ярким галстуком, - это что, книга для дальтоников?

Из всех присутствующих усмехается лишь Исин. Чжондэ делает страшные глаза, на лице Бэкхена усталая обреченность, Ифань незаметно подносит палец к губам. Чанёль смеривает присутствующим наглым, оценивающим взглядом. 

\- А ты ничего, - выносит он вердикт Исину, замершему от неожиданности перед массовой реакцией. - Не ссышь, как они, - исполненный пренебрежения кивок ни черта не проясняет. Когда все успели спятить, оставив Исина единственным сознательным индивидуумом? - Пойдем поедим? Убил бы за кальби. Надеюсь, ты голодный?

\- Не ешь горячее, - напоминает Бэкхен. Чанёль машет ему, даже не посчитав нужным обернуться.

 

Если бы не нормальная пища, Исин безоговорочно признал бы этот обед самым странным в своей недолгой жизни.

\- Один мой знакомый, - неторопливо начинает он, потягивая молочный коктейль и придерживая зубами изогнутую полосатую трубочку, - утверждает, что...

\- Какая у него фамилия? - перебивает Чанёль.

Исин глядит на него с любопытством.

\- Допустим, Ли.

\- По статистике, у 87% людей есть знакомый со странностями по фамилии Ли, - с видом ученого мужа кивает Чанёль.

Исин начинает смеяться.

\- Это ты тоже вычитал в baidu?

\- Ты заметил, что когда Ифань улыбается, он похож на идиота?

Исин давится последним глотком и долго откашливается.

\- Много на себя берешь, Пак, - замечает он, слегка оправившись от первого шока. - Смотри не надорвись.

Чанёль презрительно кривится. У него донельзя живое, подвижное лицо, выдающее настроение его счастливого обладателя с головой - глядя на Чанёля ничего не стоит определить, с какой ноги он встал сегодня утром. Хотя и канонно привлекательным его назвать сложно. Еще и эти уши. Низкий голос совершенно не вяжется с полуподростковой внешностью. Дурацкая манера выстукивать ритм на любых поверхностях, когда он ждет чего-то или нервничает. С чего бы ему волноваться сейчас?

\- Я не беру на себя, Чжан, я всегда сверху, - медленно произносит Чанёль, пристально наблюдая за ответной реакцией. Понимание накрывает Исина секунды через три, и хотя от непонятного смущения в первый момент кидает в жар, губы словно сами собой расползаются в предательской ухмылке.

\- И как ты только целуешь маму этим ртом?

\- Я еще много чего им могу, - подмигивает Чанёль и явно нарочито втягивает свой коктейль с омерзительно непристойным хлюпающим звуком.

На этот раз Исин краснеет всерьез.

 

\- Девчонки дают мне потому, что я классный, - самодовольно констатирует Чанёль, вертя пальцами барабанную палочку. Исин развалился на кушетке в углу его домашней студии. Стены увешаны постерами с автографами звезд, но, как и подобает по-настоящему отвязным парням, в глубине души Чанёль навсегда останется четырнадцатилетней фанаткой Чона Юнхо из DBSK ("У меня даже фотка с ним есть!" - захлебываясь от восторга, вещал Чанёль. Ифань закатил глаза. Бэкхен и Чжондэ накрыли лица ладонями с поразительной, выработанной явно годами практики синхронностью.)

\- А парни - из жалости? - подначивает Исин, прикрывая глаза. Когда пауза затягивается, он садится вполоборота, но лучи заходящего солнца не дают разглядеть выражение на лице Чанёля. - Я шучу, чувак, ты чего?

\- Нечего меня жалеть, - зло отзывается тот, - понял?

\- Да понял, - Исин морщится, будто от назойливой боли. - Сочувственный секс мне не светит.

Чанёль фыркает.

\- Если бы мы не знали друг друга и пересеклись в клубе, я бы...

\- Но мы знакомы, - зачем-то озвучивает очевидное Исин, зафиксировав взглядом верхнюю точку далекого небоскреба на уровне горизонта.

\- Знакомы, - повторяет Чанёль. Исину кажется, что в его голосе звучит сожаление. От концентрации неловкости сухой и спертый воздух едва не искрит.

\--

Чанёль - настоящий избалованный засранец, не признающий границ личного пространства, имеющий весьма поверхностное представление о тактичности и элементарных приличиях. Понедельник Исина начинается в половину пятого утра с вопля входящего смс: "Просыпайся, хули я один не сплю".

\- Ненавижу тебя, - стонет он, рассмотрев имя адресанта. Будто в ответ на его причитания телефон разражается вступлением "Always Awake", выставленным явно не им самим.

\- Поговори со мной, - выдает отвратительно бодрый Чанёль вместо приветствия. - Ну?

\- Пошел к черту, - бубнит снова начинающий дремать Исин.

\- Елло-о-о-о-у мэ-э-э-эн! - орет Чанёль, отчего Исина подбрасывает на постели. - Рок зе пати! Йоу!

Исин отключает телефон.

\- Давайте похлопаем тем, кто знает, какой сегодня день недели, - мрачно приветствует его бледный от недосыпа Бэкхен. Под глазами у него залегли тени - очевидно, соседство с Чанёлем имеет ряд существенных минусов.

Через два дня Чанёль без лишних реверансов влезает в окно Исина, прокравшись вдоль узкого парапета вдоль всей внешней стены. Его лицо, руки и одежда мокрые от туманной мороси.

\- Твою мать, - с чувством восклицает Исин, едва не уронив халат, который предусмотрительно набросил в ванной.

\- Милые овечки, - кивает на новые боксеры Исина незваный гость. Овечки безмятежно пасутся вдоль всего ярко-красного пространства, - и расцветка ничего. Под цвет глаз тебе, - комплимент остается неоцененным.

\- Что ты здесь забыл?

\- Мне скучно, - информирует Чанёль, этот бессовестный наглец, и разваливается поперек свежезастеленной кровати прямо в уличной одежде. В отросших волосах шершавая крошка штукатурки с фасада, к плечу не самого чистого на вид пиджака прибился маленький желтый листок в форме сердечка. - You are cu-u-u-u-ute, - нарочно фальшивит Чанёль, зная, как это раздражает окружающих, - and I love you.

\- Вали отсюда, - Исин грубо выталкивает его на лестничную площадку под пронзительные вопли о харрасменте и Конвенции по правам несовершеннолетних.

\- Я просто хотел первым поздравить тебя с днем рождения, - голос Чанёля, приглушенный входной дверью, исполнен неподдельной искренности. Исин едва зубами не скрипит от злости. Судя по всему, Чанёль не намерен внять гласу разума в его лице: глухие удары явно оставлены его кулаками и носками щегольских туфлей из крокодиловой кожи - дурак лопоухий, лез в них по карнизу. Исин не хочет думать об этом точно. Пожухлый листок в форме сердечка печально кукожится у его ног.

Когда Исин все-таки открывает дверь, Чанёль сидит, подпирая спиной ближайшую стену. Длинные ноги согнуты так, что локти приходятся точно на сгиб колен, на лице уже ставшее привычным упрямое непонимание: удивленно расширенные глаза, приподнятые брови.

\- А, это ты, - Чанёль взмахивает рукой так, словно это не он, а Исин просиживает свои светло-синие дизайнерские брюки на сквозняке. 

\- Заходи уже, - рявкает Исин, осознавая, что пожалеет об этом спонтанном решении очень, очень скоро.

Уже сидя за обеденным столом, переодетый в свободные тренировочные штаны Исина и простую белую футболку, Чанёль вдруг принимается с неподдельным интересом разглядывать собственные пальцы.

\- Смотри-ка, - со смешком отмечает он, - посинело, - вздувшиеся фаланги недвусмысленно намекают на перелом. С какой же силой он работал кулаками?

\- Не трогай, - прикрикивает Исин, протягивая руку к трубке коммуникатора. - Неужели ты не чувствовал?

\- А я не умею, - с той же нервной усмешкой отвечает Чанёль и повторяет явно заученные слова: - Врожденная нечувствительность боли с ангидрозом.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Исин дергает ворот его футболки вниз, но Чанёль даже не вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения. Татуировка бросается в глаза грубоватой простотой линий: универсальный знак весов.

\- Ты из... этих, - вырывается у Исина, которому, несмотря на генные модификации, неожиданно трудно сделать вздох.

Чанёль хмурится.

\- А то ты не знал, - огрызается он и осекается, перехватив чужой взгляд. Его плечи опускаются, всегда безукоризненно ровная спина сутулится, будто из нее разом вытянули хребет, - ты не знал. Блядь. Исин.

\- Заткнись, - отмахивается тот, будто не в силах вместить масштабность этого внезапного откровения. В этот момент оживает притаившийся в его руке телефон.

 

Когда Исину удается пробиться к заветной палате, день уже подходит к концу. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он не без предосторожностей прикрывает прозрачную раздвижную дверь.

\- С днем рождения, - говорит Чанёль своим громким, слишком бодрым для умирающего голосом.

Исин кивает, запоздало припоминая об обещании родителей позвонить.

\- Что такое ангидроз? - он так долго твердил про себя незнакомое слово, что, осведомись кто-либо насчет его имени, Исин, не задумываясь выпалил бы именно его.

\- Это когда не потеют, - ошалело моргает Чанёль.

\- Ага, - Исин вновь кивает слегка заторможено, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- Это все, что ты хотел спросить? - голос настигает его у самого выхода.

\- Тебе правда никогда не больно? - будто очнувшись, тараторит Исин, чтобы не передумать. - Чжондэ сказал, ты не различаешь цвета и играешь на басу? Ты поэтому сказал про глаза? Те мои трусы, они красные, и еще...

\- Да заткнитесь уже, - озлобленно каркает охрипший Бэкхен, выбираясь из укрытого густой тенью кресла у окна. - Дома бордель, тут ток-шоу!

На какой-то страшный миг в мозгу Исина искрой проносится мысль о том, что на сей раз они сломали и бывалого Бэкхена.

\- Что ты несешь? - осторожно уточняет он, выставляя перед собой ладони. - Какой бордель?

\- Твоя вечеринка, - хмыкает Чанёль. - С днем рождения, хён!

\--

Из всех возможных увлечений фотографирование себя якобы в состоянии полета едва ли выбралось бы в воображении Исина в список потенциально возможных. Тем не менее, разглядывая остановленные мгновения в окошке просмотра навороченной камеры, он не может не признать, что в этом есть некий стремный шарм. Чанёль профессионально "парит" над брусчаткой уже знакомой площади в двух кварталах от университета, над изумрудными лужайками местного парка, над кромкой прибоя неизвестного моря - или океана, с него станется. Вот уж действительно, настоящий Питер Пэн, еще и уши такие же. И все это чушь про гея.

Коллекция игрушечных вирусов тоже производит впечатление. Исин рассеянно накручивает на пальцы пушистого розового червяка, когда Чанёль вваливается в комнату с полотенцем на голове.

\- О, сифилис, - радостно замечает он и кивает на плюшевую спираль в руках Исина, естественным желанием которого в первый момент является стремление отбросить мягкий комок подальше. - Это еще что, ты бы видел вирус Эбола. Тут где-то моя гонорея валяется, осторожно!

Исина передергивает. Чанёль трет покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза и скалится во все тридцать два.

 

Со временем Исин узнает о необходимости ежевечернего врачебного осмотра для Чанёля, который может запросто сломать позвоночник и заметить это лишь вследствие невозможности передвигаться. На его теле, тщательно скрываемом слоями одежды, множество шрамов разнообразнейшего происхождения. Забавная шепелявость проистекает вследствие отсутствия фрагмента языка, который Чанёль откусил, когда у него прорезались зубы. Родители, по всей видимости, не отказывают ему ни в чем, даже не препятствуют тяге к порой экстремальным развлечениям. ("Экстрим-глажка, чувак, слыхал о таком? В общем, берешь утюг...") Чанёль ничего не боится, худшим наказанием для него является необходимость сидеть на одном месте.

\- Оппа такой красивый, - томно вздыхает однокурсница, имя которой Исин никак не удосужится запомнить. Улыбка Чанёля злая и нарочитая.

\- Оппа, я хочу от тебя детей, - передразнивает он нелепым фальцетом. - Чувак, раз ты уводишь моих фанаток, давай, не упускай свой шанс.

Исин отмахивается, уткнувшись в учебник. Чанёль тянется через стол, чтобы запихнуть ему в рот кусок мяса, больше похожий на кляп.

\- Вот вы где, - оповещает о своем присутствии Бэкхен, - простите, что прерываю свидание, - с притворным раскаянием продолжает он. На них оборачивается вся столовая. Исин закрывает уши ладонями.

\- Ну-ну, не ревнуй, - широко зевая, хлопает его по плечу Чанёль, - я думал, ты уже пережил...

\- Какой у тебя изысканный наряд, - перебивает Бэкхен, распластываясь по столешнице, и прикрывает веки, - мои глаза сейчас лопнут.

Чанёль изумленно рассматривает свою кислотно-оранжевую толстовку, после чего оборачивается к Исину:

\- Бледно-желтый, м?

Исин делает вид, что не понимает корейского.

 

В день рождения Ифаня Чанёль спускает в клубах Каннам столько денег, что хватило бы, наверное, на частный мини-самолет, и не помнит большую часть вечеринки.

 

В один прекрасный день Ифань, как самый сознательный в радиусе пары миль, решает, что игнорировать очевидное бессмысленно.

\- Как давно ты не спишь? - в лоб спрашивает он. Чжондэ открывает рот.

Чанёль улыбается нервно и неловко, передергивает плечами, потирает затылок.

\- Ничего страшного, это побочное...

\- Не ври.

\- Почему мы говорим об этом сейчас? - осторожно уточняет Бэкхен.

\- Почему мы вообще говорим об этом? - стонет Чанёль, закрывая лицо обеими руками. Под кожей проступают плотные вены и тонкие кости. Исин только сейчас обращает внимание, как заострились его скулы, как запали щеки.

\- Потому что мы твои друзья, а не члены фан-клуба, и если есть что-то, что нам неплохо было бы знать, самое время поставить всех в известность.

Улыбка выходит жалкой, Чанёль явно собирается с мыслями, намереваясь солгать.

\- Давай только честно, - тихо замечает непривычно серьезный Бэкхен, - то, что ты не спишь, это значит?..

Поколебавшись, Чанёль кивает, поджимает губы. Его пальцы ищут за что уцепиться, выстукивая неровный ритм по крышке стола. И пусть новость не должна была стать откровением ни для кого, кроме Исина, осознание обрушивается стотонной тяжестью.

\- И что теперь делать? - дрожащим голосом спрашивает Чжондэ.

\- Снимать штаны и бегать, - огрызается Чанёль.

\- Может кто-нибудь объяснить, в чем дело? - не выдерживает Исин. Остальные смотрят на него как на пришельца.

\- Синдром фатальной бессонницы, - деревянным голосом оглашает Чанёль. - Я не могу спать дольше двух часов, боюсь оставаться один и смотреть в зеркало.

\- Это лечат?

Чанёль трет руками лоб, заправляет за уши непослушные вьющиеся волосы.

\- Это генетическое.

\- Ты умрешь?

\- Мы все умрем. Зато я никогда не состарюсь, - ни с того, ни с сего парирует он. Остальным, как водится, нечего возразить.

 

Выловить Ифаня в одиночестве - задача та еще. Университет может использовать его фото для привлечения студентов любого пола, возраста и сексуальных предпочтений. Его несомненное преимущество перед человеческой расой заключается в том, что он никогда не говорит одни слова вместо других, чем существенно облегчает процесс вербальной коммуникации, который для Исина с детства являл собой камень преткновения.

\- Какого черта происходит?

\- Он умирает.

\- Это я понял. Почему?

\- Стресс, - Исин презрительно фыркает, будто дивится чужой непонятливости.

\- Правда что ли?! Да он вообще ничего не принимает всерьез.

Ифань трет переносицу усталым, очень взрослым жестом.

\- Эмоциональная привязанность, - с тем же успехом он мог заговорить на суахили.

\- Я читал, с этим живут иногда лет пять, - продолжает Исин (слава Богу за Википедию).

\- Или меньше года. Слушай, - Ифань мнется в нерешительности и это до того на него непохоже, что впору бить тревогу в очередной за эту бесконечную, исполненную событиями неделю. - Это не мой секрет. Спроси сам.

\- Хотел бы я знать, - по-китайски вопрошает Исин у объявления о смене расписания, - когда альтернативная вселенная стала реальностью.

Горстка первокурсников, то и дело оглядываясь, мелкими шажками семенит прочь.

 

\- Я знаю, что тебя нельзя нервировать, но... 

\- У меня завтра день рождения, ты же придешь? - улыбкой Чанёля запросто можно было бы освещать Пхеньян в ночное время. Как будто Исин в здравом уме смог бы от этом забыть.

Разумеется, он приходит, и развлекается так, как умеют только друзья Чанёля, и остается ночевать в одной из гостевых комнат. За пару часов до рассвета Исин пробуждается от прикосновения ледяных ступней у собственным лодыжкам.

\- Не ори, - выпаливает Чанёль, - ты уже все равно не спишь, - с такой железной логикой точно не поспоришь.

\- А ты чего не спишь? - это еще не похмелье, но остатки опьянения плещутся в тяжелом со сна черепе.

\- Я не могу, - возмущенно шипит Чанёль. В комнате темно настолько, что Исин не до конца уверен, открыты его глаза или нет. Осторожное прикосновение к шее становится для него полной неожиданностью.

\- Ты чего? 

\- Заткнись уже.

\- Мы что, будем целоваться?

\- А ты как думал?

\- Но ты мне даже не нравишься.

Чанёль глубоко вздыхает

\- Ты только что разбил мне сердце. Урод.

По подоконнику ровно барабанит ноябрьский дождь. От темноты, тишины и тепла Исина снова начинает клонить в сон. Когда он уже начинает слышать характерный смазанный шум, предвещающий погружение в бессознательность, Чанёль принимается ерзать, то ли устраиваясь поудобнее, то ли чтобы от души его позлить.

\- Уймись уже, - сонно бормочет Исин. В следующий миг сухие губы трогают его щеку, дыхание щекочет висок, а сердце Чанёля, кажется, вот-вот проломит клетку ребер.

\- Enjoy yourself, - хрипло замечает тот, отстраняясь.

\- Ты, я смотрю, ни в чем себе не отказываешь, - по-хорошему Исину следовало бы рассердиться, оттолкнуть, встать и уйти. "В ночь", - вяло размышляет он, - "без шапки и паспорта". Чанёль хмыкает.

\- А смысл?

Очевидно, та самая тяга к физическому контакту, о котором говорит статистика, возникает по ночам не только у нетрезвых женщин, но и у Пак Чанёля. Громкое жаркое дыхание в ухо в конечном счете убаюкивает Исина, но, судя по всему, Чанёлю так и не удается заснуть. Утро начинается со сдавленных смешков Чжондэ и щелчка встроенной камеры телефона Бэкхена.

\- Завтра о вас напишут все заборы, - недобро обещает последний.

Исин натягивает на голову одеяло, тем самым открывая ступни. Чанёль утыкается носом в его затылок, сгибает ноги в коленях.

\- Надеюсь, на вас есть одежда.

\- Проверим?

\- Свалили отсюда быстро!

\- Не дыши на меня, - подает голос Исин. Он слишком слаб, чтобы открыто противостоять всем этим бессовестным подонкам, влезшим ему в доверие; от похмелья ломит даже не связанные с головой кости. У Ифань взирает на беснующийся вокруг зверинец с чрезвычайным осуждением.

 

В день когда Чанёль не узнает его, они видятся в последний раз. Лето подходит к концу, наполненное воспоминаниями и плохо замаскированной под беззаботность тоской. Ифань, выпускник и гордость потока, отхватив причитающиеся лавры, отправляется в Канаду, Чжондэ готовится к отчетному концерту, Бэкхен дни напролет зависает с очередной девицей, пленившей его своим вызывающим ультра-мини, блеском для губ со вкусом шоколада, ямочками на щеках, ну, и богатым внутренним миром, разумеется, тоже. У Исина остается чужая, слегка вылинявшая футболка с номером 21, дюжина распечатанных откровенно неудачных, местами смазанных снимков зависших в четверти метра над лугом ног в стоптанных кроссовках и других, в стильных, но жутко непрактичных мокасинах от Гермес цвета пожарной машины, и некогда плюшевый вирус Эбола со свалявшимся мехом.

Он пытается отвлечься, забыться, съездить к родителям в Хунань, придумать, чем занять себя на остаток лета. О Сехун, тихий первокурсник, которому досталась освободившаяся комната (исключительно благодаря покровительству Луханя, который знаком с Ким Минсоком, в котором их суровый У Ифань души не чает), первое время ведет себя настолько незаметно, что Исин порой забывает, что их снова четверо, однако пространные монологи Сехуна с самим собой вскоре развеивают иллюзию. Исин проводит испытания новой мультиварки, пробует напиться в одиночестве, ищет и не находит покоя в комфортных, знакомых до мелочей местах, какое-то время даже не может есть - проклятые бабочки в животе, о которых толковал Чанёль, напрочь отбили ему аппетит.

\- Когда все закончится, я бы хотел, чтобы ты мне позвонил, - сказал на прощание Ифань.

\- Я умру за тебя, сам знаешь, но пока не очень готов за тебя жить, - поделился как-то Чанёль. На дворе стоял неожиданно холодный июнь, западный ветер пробирал до костей, рвал из рук изувеченные подобным обращением зонты, трепал сильно отросшие волосы. Кончики ушей Чанёля покраснели, а губы приобрели фиолетовый оттенок. Лишь много недель спустя Исин осознает, какой конкретно эмоциональный стресс стал катализатором дремавшей более двадцати лет генетической неспособности ко сну, и чувство вины за собственную неспособность ответить взаимностью, которая не имеет ни малейшего отношения к генной инженерии, за невозможность переиграть прошлое накатывает с новой силой. Но рано или поздно проходит решительно все.

\--

\- Ваш отчет, инспектор, - докладывает младший помощник Ли кто-то-там-хо, имени которого Исин не в состоянии удержать в голове. Он подает папку с серебристым тиснением, подобострастно заглядывает в глаза, ожидая любой команды, разве только хвостом не виляет.

Когда ведомство, осуществляющее контроль над детьми Немезиды, окончательно перешло в частные руки, работа международных координаторов стала выполняться не в пример слаженней. Пока всего несколько тысяч условных счастливчиков, появившихся на свет благодаря титаническим усилиям современной медицины, обреченных на раннюю смерть, преждевременное старение, недомогания и придушенные, но не устраненные окончательно редкие заболевания. И все же, они живы. Быть может, однажды наступит день, когда из двоих рожденных оба будут иметь равные шансы на выживание.

(- Раньше, когда я не знал, чем себя занять, ложился спать...

\- Как и в любой другой непонятной ситуации.

\- ...А теперь звоню тебе поболтать, ты ведь не против?

\- Конечно. Предназначение моей жизни - развлекать тебя светскими беседами.

\- Рад, что до тебя это дошло вовремя.)

\- Спасибо, Ли, - сдержано отзывается Исин. - Вы свободны.

За окном разгорается новый день.


End file.
